Platform Shepard-Commander
by Kurzon-Daxtrious0424
Summary: Legion's mission to bring back Shepard is successful, however shepard is in no condition to save the galaxy once again. So he brings her back, the only way the Geth know how. (this is an AU)


**This is the rewrite to the original Platform Shepard commander. To newcomers, Welcome, to old favorites, Welcome back.**

**I do not own Bioware or Mass effect. If I did, I would change more than a few things. that's probably why I don't.**

**Shepard-Commander**

* * *

"Subject Shepard-Commander has been recovered. Damage significant. Conscience still active..."

"... Consensus propose creating body for Shepard-Commander... Upload data and memories to internal databanks..."

"Shepard-Commander revival complete. Uploaded data and memories to databank. Linked conscience to Geth Collective. Unit Shepard-Commander, are you active?" Shepard opened her eyes, dizzy from her extended sleep. At first, she couldn't remember where she was, but upon lifting her hand to her head, in the place of her five fingered hand, was a three-fingered Geth arm... attached to a Geth chestplate... attached to Geth legs. She let out a scream, or in her case a high pitched whirring sound, and jumped off the bed. She landed on her side, her hasty rise causing her clumsiness to be accompanied by lack of coordination. She felt another hand, a Geth hand, similar to her own, grab her by the arm.

"Shepard-Commander, do not be distressed. Distress will cause only further harm to the platform," the geth said smoothly, in what translated to easy english with her Geth traslator.

"Y-You TALKED! GET AWAY!" Shepard screamed, awkwardly kicking at the Geth while he tried to pick her up.

"We do not wish to distress, Shepard-Commander!" Legion pleaded, as Shepard backed away into the wall of the shuttle. Looking around, Shepard spotted a rifle, and picked it up. Pointing it at the Geth, Shepard fired, causing the geth's chest to explode, creating a massive hole. The Geth stumbled, falling to the ground as it examined the injury.

"Please, Shepard-Commander. We only want to help" The geth wheezed, pulling itself away.

"How. The. Hell. Do. You. Know. Me" Shepard shoved the gun into the Geth's face.

"Shepard-Commander's mission was to destroy Old Machines. Require your assistance once again." The geth wheezed, gripping the hole.

"I'm not helping any Geth. You can take your mission and shove it!" Shepard growled, pusing against the geth's head.

"Please shepard. Geth are willing to put resources into your mission. We need you, Shepard" Legion coughed, blacking out.

"I... I don't know. I can get the same resources from the alliance!" Shepard said, her voice half confident.

"THe likelihood of them believing that you are the real shepard is a low probability, Shepard-commander." Legion chuckled, pained.

"Should i bring them your head then?" Shepard snarled.

"Geth fight geth all the time" Legion said defiantly.

"Shut up, rust-bucket." Shepard snapped.

"You have no choice but to help us" Legion continued.

"Who says i have to help you? Galaxy is a big place" Shepard answered, not moving the gun.

"Galaxy is a lonely place, Shepard-commander. We know." Legion inwardly grinned.

Shepard paused, realizing that she was all out of options. She couldn't go to the Alliance or Citadel the way she was. As much as she hated being changed, she wasn't eager to die again. And she couldn't just drift the galaxy, seeing as she was eventually bound to run across someone, and from there the outcome was pretty obvious. So, what was left?

"... Fine. You win, you hunk of useless metal. But savor your little victory. it won't happen again." Shepard snapped, pulling the gun from the geth's head. The geth relaxed visably.

"We shall begin our mission soon. After this platform is repaired." Legion said, grunting as he tried to get up. Reluctantly, Shepard helped him up, walking him over to the bed where she had awoken.

"We require rest, Shepard-Commander. And the pilot room is locked." Legion said, passing out quickly.

"Smartass." Shepard sniffed, Sitting next to the geth. The geth was already passed out, and didn't hear her. Looking at the gaping hole, Shepard felt slight guilt, but only slight. This geth was still her enemy. And as soon as this mission was over, she vowed to put a bullet in this geth's head for taking away everything from her. Part of her was tempted to go looking for a soldering gun, but she knew that this geth was her last connection to the world, as reluctant as she was of her new companion. At least she got to shoot him for changing her.


End file.
